


Boredom never seemed so nice

by KyraNicole



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraNicole/pseuds/KyraNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira is bored, Shirogane has a solution</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom never seemed so nice

"I'm BORED" Came the petulant cries of the Direct King Rei as he complained loudly. He lay sprawled out on a couch with a huff.

"If you're so bored then you should visit Shirogane. I'm sure that he will find some form of entertainment for you." Shisui said with a secret smile that goes unnoticed by Akira but not Kou as he looked sharply at the King Rei.

Akria bolted to his feet with a wide grin on his face. "I think that is a fantastic idea. Thanks Sui!"

"I still don't trust him." Kou said once Akira had gone.

"It is not for you to decide if he is trustworthy or not." Shisui chided lightly.

"Can he accept Akira as Akira or is he still clinging to the memory of Ryuko? I promised I would forever watch Akira's back and that does include his heart as well."

Shisui gave him a soft sad smile. "It is hard to tell."

"Bullshit you can 'see' others so you know what Shirogane is thinking."

Shisui said nothing only to turn his head to the side a far off look in his gold eyes.

"Well." Kou prompted growing impatient with the King.

"It is difficult to say for sure. He has deep-rooted love for Ryuko still but he is accepting of Akira. It was hard for him but I believe he is slowly falling in love with Akira."

Kou pressed his lips together. "I'm still reserving my judgment of him."

"Watch after him, it's all you can do."

"How did you get to become so wise Master?" Kou said lightly as he grinned up at the King.

"Years of practice and many mistake my friend." He said seriously.

This had the grin slipping from Kou's face as he turned his thought inwards. He still had a hard time of letting go of the past even as he accused Shiograne of the same thing.

"Akira-sama!" Lulu cried out as she launched herself onto Akira's arm rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. "You haven't come to see us in a long while." She accused glaring up at him with a pout.

He gave her a somewhat disgruntled look. "I can't just drop everything to come see you all the time."

"And yet that is exactly what you did." Shirogane said with amusement in these ice blue eyes.

"Yea wills I was bored." He huffed out again.

"Well I'm sure we can find something to do." He said unknowingly echoing Shisui from earlier.

Three hours later had the two sitting across from one another a chess board in front of them.

A deep scowl appeared on Akira's face as he stared intently at the board. "You're a right bastard you know that."

"Does not change that fact that I am still winning." Shirogane said with a wide grin.

Akira clenched his teeth together as he went back to studying the board.

"I bet you Akira will lose his cool a flip the board over." Nanaya whispered to Lulu.

She gave him a heavy frown but didn't deny his prediction. Sure enough a few minutes later had Akira standing up abruptly and he flicked down the rest of his pieces with a grumble.

"Wow he didn't flip over the board I think he's learning some self-control after all this time." Lulu said with a smirk.

"Yes well it was bound to happen." Nanaya admitted grudgingly.

"Well this was fun." Akira mutters sarcastically.

"It kept you entertained though." Shirogane said smugly.

Akira just sneered down at the King of Shin making Shirogane's eyes narrow at him as he slowly climbed to his feet to tower slightly over Akira.

"I think it's time we leave." Lulu said as the two scrambled out of the room leaving the two king's behind.

"That isn't a very becoming look for you." Shirogane said.

Akira gave the Shin another sneer at this. "I don't care what you think." He said bravely.

"You’re going to wish you hadn't said that Akira-kun." He purred out into Akira's ear. And with quick reflexes his arm snaked around the others smaller waste and pulled him forward.  
Akira unconsciously licked his lips in a nervous gesture. Shirogane sucked in a harsh breath at this action.

"Oh Akira-kun, the things you do to me." He whispered huskily and he gave into the temptation and pressed his lips to Akira's in a surprisingly gentle kiss. Leaving Akira's eye's wide in surprise as he stared at the man when he pulled away from him. They stared at one another in silence for a few seconds before Akira threw himself into Shiroganes arms and fused his lips to Shirogane's own until need for air became too much and they had pulled apart.

Shirogane began to trail light kisses down the side of Akira's throat leaving a fiery path in his wake. He nibbled slightly on Akira's ear gaining a breathy surprised moan. He could feel the smile Shirogane wore as he pressed his lips into his skin.

Shirogane pulled him towards the chair and placed him on his lap. This had them pressed against one another. Thrusting his hips forward Shirogane smiled smugly at Akira's cry of delight.

"Shirogane.." He started

"Don't over think it Akira-kun just let go." Shirogane pleaded softly.

Akira's ruby-red eyes stared down at him for a long moment. "Say my name again." He demanded.

"Akira Akira Akira Akira." He chanted over and over laying a kiss against his skin between each name.

Pulling away the robs and trapping his arms behind him Shirogane kissed his way down Akira's chest stopping to bite on one nipple while rolling the other between his fingers.

"AH Shirogane!" He cried out grinding against him.

Pushing away all the troublesome fabric Shirogane grabbed ahold of Akira's sex and pumped him in long sure strokes leaving Akira gasping for breath after the end of each stroke. Every time Akira felt he might release Shirogane would stop leaving him aching for more.

"Shirogane, please." He cried out in frustration after the fifth time.

"Of course Akira-kun. How could I deny such a look?"

Tumbling to the floor Shirogane straddled Akira with a smile. Mimicking his hands from a few minutes ago he placed his lips against him and swallowed him whole.

"OH." Was the only intelligent word Akira could articulate.

"Just oh?" Shirogane whispered before grazing the underside of him with his teeth.

"AH." Akira screamed bucking his hips up.

"Suck." He demanded as he pressed his index and ring finger against Akira's lips. Giving a slight shudder as Akira's tongue wrapped around them his eyes smoldering as he stared into Shirogane's own ice blue eyes.

"Gods you undo me Akira."

Akira nipped light on the tip of his finger in response.

Pulling his fingers from his mouth he looked at Akira with a soft look. "Relax yourself."

Akira gave him an are-you-kidding look as he panted but loosened his muscles little at a time.

Gently tracing his opening Shirogane placed one finger before adding the second one. Akira held his breath at the intrusion but trusted Shirogane. Then the tip of one finger grazed something deep within him that had him arching his back giving out a harsh pleasure filled cry.

"Such a sweet sounds." Shirogane said as he placed a kiss on his inner thigh. He ruthlessly pressed his fingers on that small bundle of nerves until Akira couldn't take it no longer an finally found his release. So lost in his bliss he missed Shirogane's movement until he felt him brush against his opening pushing into the relaxed muscles.

Sheathed as far as he could he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Breath Akira, breath."

Letting out a sob he clung tightly to Shirogane as if afraid to let him go. "If you don't move I will kill you." He rasped out angrily.

Taking at his words he pulled out slightly before pushing back in looking at his lovers face for any sign of pain. He repeated this for several minute before Akira gave a low snarl and impaled himself onto Shirogane. The widening of his ice blue eyes gave him a smug smile of his own as he repeated this action. The trust grew faster and the cries grew louder as they worked to find their release.

Wrapping his slender fingers around Akira he pumped him a few times before Akira's muscles clenched around as he came with a harsh cry. This had Shirogane arching into him as far as he could before letting go with a small cry of his own.

Laying there panting trying to regain their breath Shirogane leaned down and whispered against his ear.  
"Are you bored yet?"

Akira gave a deep-throated laugh as he closed his eyes in content. "I think I've found my new favorite pass time."

Shirogane promised himself right then that he would do everything he could to hear that pure honest laugh again.

"Akira-kun." He whispered softly against the shell of his ear. "I think I might be bored."

Akira's ruby eyes widened slight before a devious smile spread across his face. "I think I might have something that can keep you entertained."

"Do tell."


End file.
